


Printer-Classroom 69

by Hazelnut_Nala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Football player Eren, M/M, Writer Levi, creative levi, things not to do in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4615779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut_Nala/pseuds/Hazelnut_Nala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi thought it was a good idea to write his fanfiction while in High School.<br/>Of course he didn't count Hanji in his plan. Because when Hanji was there, there was always some kind of shit going down.</p><p>Serve him right.<br/>Never again would he write in High School. It wasn't worth the trouble.</p><p>Or was it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Printer-Classroom 69

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy!  
> Here a little one-shot, that I had the sudden urge to write...  
> Thanks to [Sab](http://gondolinnel.tumblr.com/) and [Em](http://i-read-too-many-fanfics.tumblr.com/) for the beta work!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Levi liked to write.

  
Ever since he was little, he liked to imagine impossible scenarios to escape his not so exciting life. It wasn't that bad, but he could make it better in his head.

He'd spend hours daydreaming and spinning epic tales, supernatural events or fantasy quests.

 

When he entered in middle school and they had to write a story in class, he was always the first one to find an interesting plot with original characters.

 

However, Levi was also kind of lazy.

 

One of the few things he wasn't lazy about was cleaning, mostly because cleaning allowed him to dream all he wanted. He could scrub the floor and at the same time discover new lands. He could wash the dishes while finding his true love, he could vacuum and save the world. It was the same with car rides, or when he took the bus or train. He couldn't just stand in his room sit on his bed and daydream, he had to do something.

 

But when it came to other things, like studying and such, Levi truly was lazy.

So even though Levi loved to write, he hardly ever did.

 

One time though, when he was once again procrastinating, he found himself on tumblr. He had heard of it before, but never thought it would be interesting. Scrolling though some T.V show’s gifs and edits, he decided to sign up. After all, anything was better than studying.

 

Being the happy, pansexual guy he was, he was glad to find people like him on the exciting website. He made some friends, and a fair amount of followers. He liked what he had so far.

 

Then it all went downhill.

 

Levi discovered the beautiful universe of ships and OTPs, of headcanons and AUs. But most importantly, he discovered fanfiction. Fanfictions with their fluff and angst. And smut.

 

Levi was into a lot of T.V shows and film fandoms, but his blog was mostly about Hannibal. Naturally, he shipped Will and Hannibal. He loved Hannibal’s relationship with Will – their love-hate relationship, the trust and betrayal tricks, the mind plays and their constant analyses of each other.

 

So he read fanfiction, looked at metas, and reblogged fanarts.

 

And one day while reading a post about AUs, he decided to try to write a fanfiction. If no one was going to write this particular AU, then he had to write it himself.

  
His first one was a one-shot, a coffee shop AU, because who didn't like coffee shop AUs?

His second was a three chapter fanfiction where Hannibal wasn’t a cannibal, and he and Will lived happily in Will's house with his dogs.

His third work was what made him “famous.” It was a canon AU, set just before the end of the second season.

 

His fanfiction gained popularity quickly, and people were soon asking for more. He was by now at the 20 th chapter, and it was still ongoing.

 

His beta was also one of his best friends, Hanji. She and his other best friend, Erwin, were the only ones who knew of Levi’s all but common interest to write romantic gay fanfiction.

 

Hanji loved Hannibal as much as Levi did, maybe a little more even. She was so passionate about it, it was hardly possible to make her shut up once she had started to rant about it.

 

Currently they were in the  school library, and Levi was facing a problem. He glared at his computer screen once more.

 

“Stop looking at your computer like that grumpy face! It's going to melt.” On his right, Hanji was still working on her English essay. Erwin was on his left, browsing through Wikipedia articles.

 

“I don't know what to do, they're asking too much of me.” Levi scratched his head.

 

“Who?” Hanji looked at the screen, scanning over the word document, “Hooo, your writing for your fic! What's wrong?”

 

“My readers,” He sighed rubbing his temple, “They want smut.”He had never thought he’d have to write smut, but like most writers, Levi wanted to please his readers.

 

“What? Smut?” Hanji screamed and then started to laugh. You should know that Hanji’s laugh was never discrete, not the gentle laugh girls usually have. It was the most annoying, obnoxious and loud laugh Levi had ever heard.

 

“Shut up, you dipshit! Everyone is going to hear!” Levi looked over at the Librarian, but she was in the reserve, stocking books.

 

“I can't believe it! Hey Erwin, they're asking the King of Virginity to write smut!!”

 

“If 13 year old can do it, then so can Levi.” His stated in his placid voice. He didn't even look away from his computer while talking. Hanji who was still snickering, stood up from her chair and pushed Levi a little so that she could have a place in his chair.

 

“The fuck do you think you're doing? Move, there's not enough place!”

 

“I have a better view of the screen like this. Do continue to write, don't mind me! It's not like you're taking much space to begin with!” Levi glared at her but he knew it wasn’t worth the time it’d take to try to make her change places, so he forced himself to ignore her despite her breathing in his neck.

 

He opened his tab, looking at the smut master post on tumblr. He would need them, because like Hanji had so kindly pointed out, he was a virgin. His experience concerning smut was what he read in fanfiction or things he’d seen in porn. He didn't think any of it would help him enough though.

 

It wasn't like he’d never thought of having sex. First however, he'd have to find someone who would pass his hygiene standard, then someone who wouldn't be a complete pain in the ass, and who would be interesting enough for him to keep around.

 

Green eyes and tanned skin came to his mind but he  quickly dismissed the thoughT from his mind . Now wasn't the time to think about him.

 

Levi started to write, accompanied by Hanji’s useless comments: “Write that he moaned! Did you write that he moaned?!”, “The lube! Don't forget the lube”, “Add another finger! One isn't enough!”, “How big his Hannibal's dick?”, “Make Hannibal bite him!”, “Make Will cum on both of their stomachs!”, “Don't finish yet! They can still go for another round!” and so on. 

  
He was glad that the library was almost completely deserted because Hanji didn't know what being quiet meant.

 

After some time, he finally finished writing. He had never thought he'd use the words “cock” and “dick” so many times. He needed a break now, to rethink his life choices and how exactly he had ended up writing shameless sex.

Despite it all, he was quite pleased with the result, this being his first time trying to write smut.

 

“Let me read now! Levi let me read again” Hanji bounced on the chair, making Levi jolt.

 

“Not now Hanji, let me reread it first. I'll do that when I get home, then I'll send it to you.” He was tired at this point and Hanji was starting to get on his nerves.

 

“But it's good! Just let me edit it!”

 

Hanji grabbed the mouse, and tried to push Levi out of the chair. Levi pushed back and attempted to get the mouse back. They struggled for some time, hands flying everywhere trying to grab something for support.

 

“Don't fight you two. Calm down.” Erwin said detached, not even bothering to look at them. He'd dealt with their shit for too many year to try to intervene. He knew it was a lost cause to try to calm these two.

 

“Fuck you, Dad. Come help me instead of doing nothing.” Levi was getting more and more angry, but Hanji just wouldn’t to leave the mouse alone.

 

“Mhm.” was all that Erwin answered. Needless to say, Levi was on his own.

 

The two of them kept fighting until Levi let go of the mouse suddenly. Hanji's hand skidded on the keyboard typing some in incomprehensive words on his fic.

 

Levi quickly went for the mouse as soon as Hanji’s hand was gone, his entire arm pressing keys of the keyboard.

 

“Get the fuck off now Hanji, you'll get to read it later!”

 

“Levi look what you’re doing with your arm! Get it off!” At this point they were both screaming, and getting weird looks from the few people around them.

 

“I won’t fall for that! You get off.” Levi snapped back.

 

“Quiet over there!” The librarian had finally noticed the two bickering. Hanji shot out of Levi's chair to go on hers and he finally relaxed.

 

“I swear to god Hanji, you do that again and you won’t read any more of my-” He didn't have time to finish before Erwin was cutting him off.

 

“Mhm, Levi, did you print something?” Levi whipped his head to look at Erwin.

 

“What, no, what are you talking about?” Erwin nodded in the direction of his computer screen and Levi stared at it.

 

There, on the screen was a notification telling him that the document had been successfully printed.

 

“Shit! What did it print!? Oh God, please don't tell me it printed my fic!” But his fanfiction had indeed been printed.

 

“Oh my god, I can't believe it!! Haha, Levi, your fic has been printed!” Hanji started laughing, and all Levi wanted right now was to punch her in the face.

 

“Fuck you, look what you did!” Levi was fuming, while he was also glad that the document had only been printed, and not deleted. At least he could just go to the printer in the corner of the library and take the paper.

 

“It's okay Levi, just look at the printer number so you can get it”, Erwin said. He was the only one here helping him.

 

Levi looked at the computer and he immediately regretted what he thought first. It wouldn’t be as easy as he had first thought. It was horrible. Normally when you printed something in the Library, the printer would be “P-Library 1” or so, but here, the printer was “P-classroom 69”.

 

His smut has been printed in a classroom. Where people could be having a class right now.

_Ho God, what if the teacher sees it and reads it?_

 

Beside him Hanji was laughing even harder, holding her stomach. Levi took his head in his hand. It was the end of him. The printer kept track of what each computer had printed. If you had the computer number, it was easy to know who and when the last person had logged on the computer.

 

He was fucked.

 

“Let's go to the classroom, maybe there is no one in there, and you could just take them without anyone noticing.” Thank God Erwin was there, or else he wouldn't have known what to do.

 

Logging out of their session, they dragged a still laughing Hanji out of the library.

 

Now, they just had to find the classroom. This wouldn’t be easy, considering the fact that they’d never had a class in this particular classroom, and that the person who had numerated all the classrooms clearly hadn’t known what “order” meant. They didn't know where to start looking.

 

“Hey, I'll go in the Geography and Math department, and Hanji will look at the Science and Language one, you take care of Art and Music?” Bless Erwin and his confidence.

 

They parted ways and Levi went up the stairs looking for this damn printer. He just hoped no one had found it first.

 

Looking at the door in the hallway, he still didn't find Classroom 69. He went upstair again, on the second floor.

 

He finally found the classroom at the end of the hallway  on the third floor . The door was open but there was no one was inside. He hurried to the printer, feeling already relieved.

 

What he didn't expect was for the paper to be gone. There was nothing on the printer table. Levi scanned the classroom, searched under the table, behind it, everywhere to find this damn  fan fic.

 

He was going to dismantle the printer when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He turned around to tell the intruder to fuck off but his word died in his throat.

 

There, at the door,  _he_ was standing. Of course.

  
Eren Jeager. Captain of the football team, most popular kid in this damn school. Eren and his beautiful eyes and his Colgate smile. The living dream. Or at least Levi’s living dream.

 

He was leaning on the wall, his hands behind his back. “Did you lose something?” He asked in a cheerful voice.

 

Levi felt his entire face heat up. He couldn't possibly tell his crush that he had lost a fanfiction that he’d written, where two men were fucking.

 

“Uhh, just some papers, they were supposed to be printed in here but I can't find them.” His voice was a little tense. He needed to relax, he didn't need Eren to ask him what exactly the papers were.

 

He looked at Eren, the boy had a growing grin plastered on his face.

 

“Oh,” He moved from the wall, “Do you mean these?”

 

There, in Eren’s hand, was Levi's fanfiction. The paper that screamed  _sin_ .

  
Levi felt like a deer caught in headlights. Of all the possible people that could have found this, it had to be Eren.

 

Despite his fair complexion, Levi found that it was possible for him to become paler than he already was.

 

Eren, with the sinful paper still in his hand, made his way over to Levi.

 

“I have to say I'm surprised that you wrote this. Not that I didn't like it, it was really interesting.” He was getting closer and closer with a grin still on his face. “Why Hannibal and Will though?”

 

Levi cleared his throat trying not to sound too strangled.

 

“Err, I just really like Hannibal.” He backed away as Eren came closer.

 

“Well, I liked it. You should write more of it. I have a little something to say though.” He was a few feet away now.

  
Levi backed away again, hitting the table behind him.

 

“You should make it last longer, let Will beg for it,” Eren was standing in front of Levi now, slightly looking down at him with a predatory look. “Make him beg.” He bent down a little, putting the paper on the table behind Levi. His mouth was just beside his ear, Levi could smell his shampoo. He could feel Eren’s breath on his skin. “Make him wait, and wait again, until it's impossible for him to wait any longer, until he aches for relief.”

 

Eren's hand was just beside his waist, barely touching him, but Levi was hyper aware of their proximity. “And then, only then, offer him release.” Eren moved his head so he was now looking at Levi straight in the eyes. Their noses were almost touching, pupils dilated. Eren glanced at Levis lips, licked his and looked at his eyes again.

 

Levi thought he was going to die right here, in front of his crush, leaving behind him gay smut.

 

“I could show you if you want.” Levi felt something on his side, and then Eren was backing away, with this shit eating grin on his beautiful face. Levi stared at him, unable to move or even talk.

 

It's only after Eren left that he felt himself breathe again. He hadn't noticed that he was holding his breath. His legs gave out, and he nearly fell to the ground, but supported himself with the table, his hand on the source of his misfortune.

 

His heart was beating fast, he was feeling hot. He was sweating a little and his face was probably red. He was also trembling.

  
How could someone leave him this weak?

  
He dug into his pocket where he felt something earlier and found a paper with Eren’s number on it.

 

Finally giving up, he slid to the floor, the papers flying on the floor around him.

 

 

That's how Hanji and Erwin found him a few minutes later; on the floor, clutching Eren’s number in his hand, surrounded by explicit gay sex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT!  
> This is based on a true story... I sent a chapter of one of my fic to my beta Sab while she was in high school, and god knows how, she printed it somewhere in her high school. Fortunately it wasn't smut!  
> My thought goes to the student or librarian in Sweden who discovered a chapter my Erumike fic.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!  
> Comments and feedback make my life, if you leave one you'll make my day! It can just say "u did gut", just so I know you guys liked it!
> 
> My tumblr is [levis-diddly-dong](http://levis-diddly-dong.tumblr.com/)!! Come talk to me!


End file.
